The invention relates to an electronic balance with a scale on top having two guide rods which connect a load receiver to a system carrier fixed to the housing as parallel guide, with a translation lever which is connected to the system carrier by means of two springs and with a coupling element which transfers the force corresponding to the mass of the weighed material from the load receiver to the shorter lever arm of the translation lever while the counteracting force imposes on the longer lever arm of the translation lever.
Balances of this type are known e.g. from DE-OS 34 22 042.
In this known embodiment, the shorter lever arm is formed by the shaping of the translation lever and the springs and the coupling element are connected as separate parts by screws to the translation lever. This is disadvantageous on account of the plurality of parts, as tolerances add up and also, the assembly therefor is difficult.
The invention therefore has the problem of developing an electronic balance with scale on top of the type initially mentioned in such a manner that the number of parts is reduced and the stability of the length of the shorter lever arm of the translation lever is improved.